Arguably
by tastyboots
Summary: Castiel Singer is arguably the prettiest girl at Lawrence Community High School. Dean/girl!Castiel ; Genderswap, Always-a-girl!Castiel


There's this little magic phrase that Dean learned to make writing essays a little easier: arguably.

You can make any sentence true by adding the word 'arguably.' For example, 'Dean Winchester is arguably the best archer of his age.' This statement is no where near accurate; Dean may be the best archer on his high school's team, but he came in fourth last year in the state tournament. Of course, that was only his first year on the team, and it would be accurate to say that he has improved a lot since then, but the point is that the sentence is true because he used the word arguably. Whenever he's not quite sure about something he's putting in an essay and he can't look it up (Dad has yet to get their family internet at the house despite Sam's pleading) he just slips in the word 'arguably' and viola! Problem solved.

However, some statements that people use 'arguably' for are true: Arguably, humans evolved from primates. It can be argued that the legalization of gay marriage is just the next step in human rights. Sam Winchester is arguably the biggest nerd in school. Castiel Singer is arguably the prettiest girl at Lawrence Community High School. Arguably, most of the male (and some of the female) students have a crush on her. It could be be argued that Dean has a huge crush on Castiel. Castiel Singer is arguably also the most untouchable girl in school.

All pretty much true. The Theory of Evolution has so many facts to back it up that it''s hardly a theory anymore. Gay marriage _is_ a human right, shut up and deal with it. Dean's little brother Sam likes to go to science fairs and spends way too much time using his laptop to hack into the internet at the library and the school. Castiel Singer has a dancer's body except with fantastic breasts and (from what Dean can tell) nice feet. She has long, wavy, dark brown hair, lightly tanned, olive skin, full, pink lips, and the prettiest blue eyes you ever did see. Dean is pretty sure she has a secret fan club. Dean has had a crush on her since the first moment he saw her in his English class freshmen year, but he started to really like her, for more than just her beauty sophomore year.

Dean and Castiel got put into the same English class again (and miraculously, every year they've had at least one class together), and that class was the highlight of his day. One such day when he was having trouble with an essay and the teacher, Mr. Turner (arguably the meanest teacher at the school) had just told him to figure it out on his own, Castiel had leaned over and offered to help him. The fruity smell of her shampoo, and the way the stupid fluorescent lights somehow made her eyes twinkle distracted him so that the only part of the conversation he remembers well is the part in which she told him about the word 'arguably,' but as you can see, it's served him well. Castiel continued to help him here and there throughout the year and with her help he manager to pull a high B in what was arguably his hardest class. That was when he began to really like her, but as long as Bobby Singer, Castiel's dad works at the high school, Dean can't touch her.

Mr. Singer teaches shop class and, to make matters worse, he coaches the archery team. Mr. Singer has been known to glare daggers at anyone who so much as glances her way in his presence and dole out extra homework if he catches someone staring. Dean heard that he once got a boy expelled for asking his daughter to the Homecoming Dance. So as much as Dean may like Castiel, he isn't planning on asking her out any time soon.

Thus you might be able to guess how incredibly awkward Dean felt when Castiel came to see him during archery practice one day.

She approaches him just as he's about to let an arrow fly, and he's so startled when he hears her class his name that he misses the target altogether. Dean lowers his bow and turns around to see her standing behind him, and the rest of the team not even trying to pretend not to stare. Thankfully, Mr. Singer just left to take Chuck to the nurse after his bow string snapped and hit him in the face. Dean wonders if Castiel purposely waited until her father left to talk to him. Dean drops his bow and arrow, but then he doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he picks them back up.

"Uh. Hi, Castiel. What's up?" Dean smiles cheerily, and then stops, because he figures he probably looks creepy.

"Um, well," Castiel fidgets with her hands and then clasps them in front of her to keep them still, "The Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up and I was just wondering, um..." she looks down at the ground and Dean wishes he could freeze time so that he could count her eyelashes, "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me."

Dean is busy soaking up the sight of her lovely face, so that takes a second to sink in. "What?" he asks, dumbly.

"Do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes. Of course. Yeah. That sounds great." _God, shut up, Dean._

Castiel smiles (Dean is pretty sure somewhere a kitten was just born) and says, "Great. Here's my number," she hands him a little slip of folded paper, "Call me," and then she turns around and walks away.

The field is quiet for all of three seconds before his teammates crowd around him and ask him questions like, "So are you guys dating?" and "Can you give me her number?" and "Do you think Mr. Singer knows?" That last one is something to think about, like maybe he should write out a living will just in case, but most of his brain is stuck on, _Castiel asked me to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Castiel asked me out. Castiel likes me._

Dean has the biggest grin on his face as he carefully pushes her number into his pocket. Dean ignores his teammates and thinks to himself, _I am the luckiest guy in the world._

_Arguably._


End file.
